The Week Of
| writer = | starring = | music = Rupert Gregson-Williams | cinematography = Federico Cesca | editing = Tom Costain | production companies = | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 116 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The Week Of is a 2018 American comedy film written and directed by Robert Smigel, and co-written by and starring Adam Sandler. It co-stars Chris Rock, Rachel Dratch, Steve Buscemi, Allison Strong, and Noah Robbins, and follows two fathers the week of the wedding of their children. The film is the fourth collaboration between Sandler and Netflix, and was released on the streaming service on April 27, 2018. Synopsis The week before the marriage of their children, fathers Kenny Lustig and Kirby Cordice must put aside their different views on how the wedding should be planned and work together to overcome a series of obstacles. Cast * Adam Sandler as Kenny Lustig * Chris Rock as Kirby Cordice * Rachel Dratch as Debbie Lustig * Steve Buscemi as Charles * Allison Strong as Sarah * Katie Hartman as Robin * Jake Lippmann as Isaac * Scott Cohen as Ron Elliman * Melanie Nicholls-King as Katrina * Noah Robbins as Noah * Maury Ginsberg as Jay * Liz Larsen as Julia Katz * Patricia Belcher as Thelma * Teddy Coluca as Dominic * Jim Barone as Seymour * Roland Buck III as Tyler * Garry Pastore as Mayor John Barone * Rob Morgan as Cousin Marvin * Germar Terrell Gardner as Cousin Ethridge * Chuck Nice as Leonard * Kenajuan Bentley as Jermaine * Joel Marsh Garland as Kent the Magician * Dan Patrick as baseball coach * Ronnie "The Limo Driver" Mund as Pallbearer #5 Production Principal photography began on Long Island, New York in July 2017. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 23% based on 22 reviews, and an average rating of 3.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "The Week Of suggests promise in further collaborations between Sandler and Robert Smigel, but its shopworn premise and listless execution aren't enough to recommend it." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 42 out of 100, based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film 1.5 out of 4 stars, calling it lazy and saying: "Sandler gives a relatively restrained performance as the well-meaning dad. Rock seems barely invested in paying attention to the other actors, and reads his lines as if he’s hoping there won’t be another take and he won’t have to go through this again. Even with helpful title cards telling us it’s 'MONDAY,' 'TUESDAY,' etc., etc., this is a week that feels 10 days long." Peter Debruge, writing for Variety, called the film "lazy and overlong" and said: "Back in autopilot mode, Sandler phones in what may qualify as the lowest-concept comedy of his career — which, thankfully, is not the same as the lowest point in his career (that would be Jack and Jill, the cross-dressing debacle that began the downward slide that landed him at Netflix in the first place)." References External links * Category:American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films produced by Adam Sandler Category:Films produced by Allen Covert Category:Netflix original films Category:Happy Madison films Category:2018 films Category:Directorial debut films Category:Screenplays by Adam Sandler Category:Screenplays by Robert Smigel